Remembered and Forgotten Promises
by SakuraHikarinoTsubasa
Summary: Syaoran's back!Everything seems perfect for our young couple.But three new transfer students come along and one of them wants Sakura and with some magical Mayhem means new trouble.Takes place after the manga with a bit of the anime. being rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Hikari:** Yay! My first CCS fic!

**Sakura:** congrats!

**Syaoran:** You made me too OOC in this chapter.

**Hikari:** Well It made Sakura like you more right?

**Sakura:** Yep!

**Syaoran:** …(blush)

**Hikari:** Anyway I edited the story so the plot's a little different, My Oc's personalities anyway. One of them is based of me!

**Tomoyo:** Does she like to film Kawaii SakuSyao moments?!

**Hikari:** Of course Tomoyo dear! And might I say good job on the matchmaking.

**Tomoyo:** Ohohohohoho! I try!

**SakuSyao:** uhhh(sweat drops)

**Eriol:** Am I in this one? I really want to tease my cute little descendent**.**

**Hikari:** Of course. You are my partner in crime my dear Eriol-kun.

**Eriol:** I am honored.

**Syaoran:** Stop sucking up Hiiragizawa

**Eriol:** Aww my cute little descendent is jealous.

**Syaoran:** Am not.... I just hate suck ups.

**Eriol:** Correction you hate competition.

**Syaoran:** Curse you Hiiragizawa.

**Eriol:** Aww my cute little descendent is mad.

**Syaoran:** Shut up!

**Hikari:** Anyway Sakura-chan will you do the honors?

**Sakura:** Sure! Hikari does not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. She just owns this fanfic and her OC's. Enjoy the fanfic!

**Hikari:** Arigato Saku-chan. Do you mind if I call you that?

**Sakura:** Not at all. I'd be happy if you did.

**Hikari:** Yay! Saku-chan!(glomps Sakura)

Tomoyo takes out camera to record the scenes of Eriol and Syaoran and also the two girls.

**Tomoyo:** Ohohohoho! I think this will be fun!

**Kero pops out of nowhere:** Now on with the story!

**REMEMBERED PROMISE**

Chapter 1: Return

It was a pleasant afternoon on the 28th of March, 13-year-old Sakura Kinomoto was sitting at her desk waiting for the bell to release her and her friends from the prison they called school. '_Only three more minutes!'_ She thought, as she stared at her light pink-watch. She tried once more to pay attention to what her history teacher was lecturing on, something about Rome apparently. She thought that it was pointless to listen so, she turned towards her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji who was diligently taking notes.

'_Too bad I can't be that organized'. _Sakura thought to herself as she rested her head on her hand. Her train of thought soon led to other people that were organized and eventually her thoughts turned to 'him', Syaoran Li, the boy who really stole her heart.

'_Why hasn't he come back? Did he forget about me? I haven't heard form him in 2 months!'_ Sakura was still contemplating this when the bell rang, clear and sharp. She sprang up and ran out of the room along with her friends before the teacher could announce their homework. When the dust cleared, the only ones left in the classroom were Tomoyo and the history teacher, both looking very surprised.

"Yes! After this week only two more weeks till Spring break!" exclaimed Sakura joyfully as she raised her arms up jumping. Tomoyo smiled at her ecstatic friend. They had both just gotten out of the school and were walking home."So what are you doing over the break Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm, I dunno, I guess I'll try to spend time with all my friends and forget about my homework until the day before it's due like always," she replied grinning, "How about you?" "Well…" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "Mother got a call from her boss, he's invited us to Tokyo for the break kind of as a promotion gift. Also they set me up an appointment to meet A famous designer. They want to take a look at my outfits and the videos of you Sakura-chan!Ohhohohoho!" Tomoyo was giving her the same laugh as she usually did kind of evilly as always.

"Wow Tomoyo! I'm so happy for you! Not about the fact you'll show videos of me though." Sakura exclaimed while hugging her friend "You had better get me a souvenir in Tokyo." she added with a smile. Tomoyo grinned back at her.

After Sakura and Tomoyo had gone their separate ways, Sakura slowly went the familiar route towards her house. _'Tomoyo is so lucky! I mean, I'm really happy for her but I just can't help being slightly jealous. If only I could be as happy as she is…' _Her thoughts then returned to you know who.

"Why did he have to leave?" she mumbled, "I even gave him my answer…but I promised I would wait for him and that's what I'll do! But it's so hard…and I miss him so much…" she sighed.

Sakura finally reached home. Toya was fixing dinner so her father wasn't back yet. So she just decided to go upstairs and finish her homework. While finishing up her math Kero ate the pudding she gave him like there was no tomorrow. When her Dad came home they all sat down to dinner. Toya called Sakura a monster which she replied with a good kick to the shin, it was the usual for the Kinomoto household. Ending her day Sakura got into bed and turned off her lamp. Kero snuggled up next to her and muttered something about muffins before going to sleep. Sakura also fell asleep but not as quickly as Kero.

"Hey Sakura wake up! The alarm's been going on for 10 minutes!" Kero shouted. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She got up and turned off the alarm. After pondering her thoughts she glanced at the clock and realized the time. Sakura ran down the stairs. Said, "Morning, Oka-san.", to the picture of her mother like she did every morning. "It's late morning Kajuu." Toya said with a smirk while setting the table. "It's GOOD-MORNING! And don't call me a kajuu! I'm in middle school now!" Sakura shouted with the same look she gave Toya every morning.

"A kajuu's still a kajuu." He stated. Sakura glanced at her watch to find that she had only 10 minutes to get to school!

"Thanks for the food!" She said finishing the last of her toast.

She quickly got up and grabbed her shoes putting them on while walking out the door.

"Man Onii-chan still bugs me about being late even though I'm in middle school." She said aloud. After putting on her shoes she run out the gate to find someone holding the bear she had given to Syaoran. She looked up to find someone very familiar. "Syao-ran-kun?" Sakura said in Surprise. "I finally finished the formalities in Hong Kong. I can stay in Tomoeda from now on." He said with a smile. "Really?" Sakura gave him that same look she always does when she's confused. He loved that about her. "Yes." Syaoran said giving her a gentle smile. "We don't have to go through Phones and letters anymore?" she asked with her eyes being to cloud up. "Yeah." He gave her a look that went straight through her soul. She couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry tears of happiness. She jumped in to Syaoran's arms. "We'll be together forever!" She shouted. Syaoran embraced her slightly blushing. They stayed there for a minute then Sakura went back to reality. "So, are you coming to school or what? We're going to be late!" Sakura stated slightly pulling away from Syaoran giving him that bright gentle smile that she always had. "Of course!" He said smiling again. They pulled away from each other and started walking together to school.

"Um Syaoran-kun can we hold hands?" She asked quietly blushing. "S-sure!" Syaoran replied in surprise, also blushing. They held hands the entire way to school. When they reached the gate Tomoyo was standing with her camera filming the ultra cute moment of Syaoran and Sakura holding hands. "To-tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "Daidouji-san!" Syaoran shouted blushing heavily.

They both looked at each other, then at their hands. They quickly released each other's hands both of them blushing heavily but with smiles on their faces. "Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I just couldn't resist, you two are just so kawaii!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"But, how did you know Syaoran was coming?" Sakura asked, bewildered, looking at Syaoran. "Don't look at me." Syaoran replied, "No one knew I was coming but my family and Yamazaki because of the transfer since he's the…" His speech slowed as he and Sakura realized who the criminal was. "Yamazaki and Chiharu!!" they said in unison. "Ohohohoho" Tomoyo giggled at the couple.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!" Syaoran shouted blushing. Sakura giggled. "I see your temper hasn't changed, has it Li-kun?" They heard a familiar voice say. "Ya-yamazaki!" Syaoran shouted. "Sorry, but Chiharu heard us talking on the phone." He explained. "Good to see you again Li-kun." Chiharu said laughing holding on to her long time boyfriend Yamazaki. "Yeah it's good to see you too." Syaoran sighed. "So you guys are together right?" Chiharu asked. Syaoran and Sakura nodded blushing. "Kawaii!" Tomoyo swooned still filming the couple.

"I suppose one day we'll have to thank you for invading our privacy Daidouji-san" Syaoran commented. "And even though your camouflage skills are close to the Li-clan members, please warn us next time." He ordered. "Alright" Tomoyo sighed, "but you two have to promise me that you'll allow me to tape you, no matter what as long as I inform you first." Syaoran was about to say no when Sakura gave him a look as trying to say, "Tomoyo-chan means well." he mumbled "fine". "Yay! Oh and, I'm filming you now just so you know"

The pair opened their eyes simultaneously and sweat dropped. "Anyway we have to hurry the bell's going to ring soon." Chiharu said looking at her watch. "Oh did you know that the bell was first made of-"Yamazaki started to tell one of his lies but was quickly dragged off by Chiharu. "He never changes..." Syaoran said with a confused look on his face. "Yeah…" Sakura agreed. They both looked at each other then turned away blushing. "Oh so Kawaii!" Tomoyo swooned while still filming the two.

"Sa-Sakura let's go!" Syaoran stuttered while grabbing Sakura by the wrist and dragging her off. "Hoee?" she said with her same confused look. While Syaoran was blushing like crazy. They went up to the classroom. As soon as Syaoran walked through the door everyone immediately recognized him. "Li-kun! Long time no see!" Everyone came up and surround him Sakura let go of his hand.

Syaoran noticed and looked at her walking towards her desk. Sakura smiled at him, and then took her seat. Shortly, after the bell rang, the sensei came in. It was still Mr. Terada. He transferred to the Middle school division for a special someone.

"Ah Li-kun, it's good to have you back." He said with a smile. "I-it's good to be back." Syaoran said surprised. Rika walked passed and gave a smile to Mr. Terada. "Good morning." He said blushing. "Good morning." She said walking passed clearly blushing. "Li-kun you can sit behind Miss Kinomoto." Mr. Terada said quickly regaining his composer.

Syaoran walked over and sat behind Sakura. She turned around to give him a smile. He also smiled back.

**Kero:** That's it for chapter one! Now it's time for me to shine in dadadada! Kero's corner! This is were I the great Kerberos interview characters! Today it's Sakura! Hi Sakura!

**Sakura:** Hi Kero-chan!

**Kero:** Anyway how do you like the script?

**Sakura:** I love it! Syaoran-kun gets to be a little OC at times.

**Kero:** And you like that?

**Sakura:** Of course! He hardly ever acts like that when we are on a date.

**Kero: **Hmm I can see that. Also what do you think of the writer?

**Sakura:** Oh Hikari-chan? She's really fun to work with. I love it when she partners up with Eriol-kun. It gets really funny.

**Kero:** Well thanks for your time Sakura!

**Sakura:** No problem and Please Review! Hikari-chan would appreciate it.

**Sakura/Kero:** Until next time! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: The Sakurachan FanClub

**Hikari: Sorry for the delay! Chapter 2 is here!**

**Syaoran: took you long enough.**

**Hikari: Hey! I had school! So deal with it!**

**Sakura: yeah syaoran be nice!**

**Syaoran: …**

**Eriol: do I come in yet?**

**Hikari: no not in this chappie. But soon eri-kun**

**Eriol: Yay!**

**Syaoran: get on with it already!**

**Tomoyo: No wait let me get my camera!Okay now I'm ready!**

**Hikari: Kero-chan will you do the honors?**

**Kero: Hikari does not own CCS Clamp does she only owns her OC's.**

**Hikari: Arigato Kero-chan!**

**Sakura: Now on with Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Sakura-chan admiration Club!**

It was now lunch time for our favorite couple. Everyone sat with them under the Sakura Tree at lunch, Tomoyo and her Boyfriend Kurogane, Naoko and her boyfriend Nagami, Chiharu and Yamazaki, and of course Sakura and Syaoran. "So Sakura-chan are we still having your party at Tomoyo's next week?" Chiharu asked. "Yeah, as far as I know, right Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked then turned to her friend. "Of Course! My Sakura-chan is going to be 14! I want to film you every second!" She replied with stars in her eyes. "But I really don't know why it can't be this Saturday." She pouted. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan, Onii-chan said he wanted to be at the party, and since he has exams coming up it can't be tomorrow." Sakura replied apologetically. "Since when have you cared about what your brother wants?"Rika questioned. "Since he said that if I moved the date that he would do all my chores for a month." She replied boastfully. 'So he bribed her.' Everyone thought. "Anyway Sakura-chan any ideas about who to invite to the party?" Tomoyo asked pulling out a notebook and pen. "Um let's see….how about everyone in our class?" Sakura asked. "That sounds okay to me but what exactly are we going to do at the party?" Chiharu questioned.

"Oi Yamazaki what party are they talking about?" Syaoran asked. "You don't know? Well since you just moved back I guess you don't know." Nagami stated. "It's Kinomoto's Birthday party. She's had a huge party at Daidouji's last year. Now that she's having another one at Daidouji's everyone who's anyone will be there." Yamazaki explained. "What do you mean by everyone who's anyone." Syaoran questioned. "Tch it means that if you don't go then you really can't call yourself a student at this school." Kurogane replied annoyed as ever. "So it's that popular?" Syaoran asked. "No it's not the party that's popular it Kinomoto. She's the most popular girl in school along with Tomoyo. She's even got her own fan club." Nagami stated. "Oh look that's them now." Yamazaki pointed to a group of boys and girls who started walking over to them. "Hi Samaki-kun,Nasha-chan,Mika-chan,Kashi-kun,Ichina-chan, Mashayashi-kun." Sakura greeted.

(The Sakura-chan admiration club! This club club talks about Sakura-chan all the time and devotes time to Sakura-chan 8 hours a day 5 days a week. The number one rule: don't let Sakura-chan find out about the club. As Stated by the President Tomoyo Daidouji who doesn't wish for Sakura-chan to find out. End of explanation.)

"Sakura-chan hi! Are you still going to have that party this year?" Nasha asked. "Yep! But it's next week." Tomoyo answered. "Really? That's odd you guys always have it on Sakura-chan's birthday." Mika questioned. "Blame her brother." Chiharu sighed. "Well that's okay. Can we still come?" Ichina asked. "Of course! Everyone can come!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's good. But what would make it better is if I could escort you to the party Kinomoto-san." Mashayashi the boldest of the group knelt down and kissed Sakura's hand. "I'm sorry but I-" Sakura couldn't continue because Syaoran grabbed her by the the waist. "She's my girlfriend so she's going with me." He stated glaring at Mashayashi. "Really? Is that true Sakura-chan?" Mika-chan asked. "Yes! And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura replied sweetly then looked up at Syaoran. "Ne Syaoran-kun?"

"Of course." He replied smiling. "Kyaa! SakuSyao moment!"Tomoyo squealed pulling out her hand cam. Hearing the squeals Syaoran let go of Sakura and turned away blushing. Sakura also did the same. "Kyaa! Sakura-chan, Li-kun together! This is too cute!" the Sakura-chan fan girls squealed. The guys groaned knowing that they could not compete with The Syaoran Li. Before another word could be said the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"So Syaoran-kun I guess I'll see you after music right?" Sakura asked. The only class they didn't have together was music. Syaoran had Algebra. "Yeah, ja ne Sakura." He replied then went off with Kurogane and Nagami who also had Algebra that hour. "Ja Ne Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted sweetly.

The girls were now in the music room. Chiharu was stepping on Yamzaki's foot every time he said a lie and Sakura and the rest were talking. "Soooo, when did you two become so close." Rika questioned. "Um well before Syaoran left for Hong Kong he said he loved me and I told him I loved him too. We kept in contact with letters and Phone calls though." Sakura blushed. "Oh I can show you guys the video of the confessions!" Tomoyo squealed. "What!? You have that on tape?" Sakura shouted in embarrassment. "Yep, yours and Syaoran's too! Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed. "Don't you dare show those to anyone else but them. And me of course." Sakura stated. "Yes of course! Do you want a copy Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked grabbing Sakura's hands. "Sure!" Sakura smiled. "Kyaa!" Tomoyo squealed while the rest of the group sweat dropped. "Class has started. Please take your seats." Misaki-sensei ordered after walking into the room. Everyone took their seat then class started. After class everyone went to P.E. Today it was inside which meant one thing: dodge ball.

**Hikari: to be continued…**

**Kero-chan: Waaa! Why stop there!**

**Hikari: Cause it's late.**

**Kero: oh so it's my turn now?**

**Hikari: Yep! Take it from here Kero!**

**Kero: Yay! It's time for…dadadada! ****Kero's corner! This is were I the great Kerberous interveiw characters! Today it's Syaoran! Ugh that brat. Yo brat.**

**Syaoran: whatever Plush toy.**

**Kero: Hey don't call me that!**

**Hikari: Just interview!**

**Kero: Tch fine. So Brat what did you think of this chapter.**

**Syaoran: Eh so-so.**

**Kero: Go more in detail!**

**Syaoran: Fine, I was really cool in some parts I guess. But I hate the fan club.**

**Kero: Yeah we noticed that. So how do you think the next chapter will go?**

**Syaoran: Hard to day but I hope that Hikari will make me really cool in it.**

**Kero: ha like you could ever be cool.**

**Syaoran: I can you stupid plush toy!**

**Kero: WHAT!**

**Hikari: Okay let's end this. So please review if you can thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dodgeball and, Eriol?

**Hikari: Chapter 3 is out way sooner that I myself exspected!**

**Syaoran: Yeah, Yeah good for you.**

**Hikari: What's wrong Syao-kun?**

**Syaoran: You interrupted my interview. And don't call me Syao-kun.**

**Hikari: I'm sorry You can have a joint interview with Saku-chan if you want.**

**Syaoran: ….okay. **

**Hikari: aww so cute!**

**Sakura: So what's going on?**

**Toya: You have an interview with that stupid gaki.**

**Syaoran: What did you just call me!**

**Hikari: Toya please leave before someone gets hurt.**

**Eriol: Can we just move on with the story? I want to come in sooner!**

**Hikari: You will Eri-kun be paitent. Now Tomo-chan will you do the honors?**

**Tomoyo: Sure hold my camera!...Okay Hikari does not own CSS only her OC's. **

**Sakura: Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: PE class and Eri-kun's Day.**

Now it was P.E class, and as we found out in the last chapter it's dodgeball. Now be warned Sakura is really bad at it. Sakura never hits her target and always breaks something. For everyone who knows her they would stay clear, but the poor souls who don't know her, well…let's wait and find out.

All the girls as of now are in the locker room. Sakura is humming happily but the others, they were fearing for their lives. "Um Sakura-chan." Tomoyo came up to Sakura who was tieing her shoes. "Yeah?" Sakura finished tieing her shoes and looked up at Tomoyo. "I think you should sit this one out. Remember what happened last time?" Tomoyo asked hoping that our dear Sakura-chan would just be a good girl and sit quietly on the sidelines. "What do you mean?" She asked in her usual "I have no idea what you're talking about" look. AKA her "Hoe?" Tomoyo sighed. 'How can she not remember last year?' she thought. "Sakura-chan remember last year when you sent poor Misaki-sensei to the Hospital?" Sakura thought for a bit then grew wide eyed. "I did that? I though she just got sick!" Sakura asked very surprised. "Sakura-chan please sit this one out." Tomoyo pleaded. "Don't worry! I'll do my very best not to hurt anyone!" Sakura shouted with determination. Tomoyo sighed in deafeat knowing that nothing could stop this girl. She may be really good at raffling games but horrible at dodgeball. You'd think after the capturing the Clow cards she'd be better. She is but only at magic, everything else, still the same.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu got in their posistions for dodgeball. It was against the boys so the girls decided maybe having Sakura on the team was'nt so bad. Then again… Sakura Hit the ball and..wow it hit a light…. 'um maybe Sakura's still dangerous with a dodgeball.' Everyone thought. "Kinomoto-san please be careful this time. I don't want to be sent to the hospital again." Misaki-sensi sighed. Sakura laughed nervously while everyone else looked like they were fearing for their lives. Syaoran, who already new about his girlfriend's skills with dodgeballs, was not really phased. He just hope she wouldn't hurt herself. With a blow of the whistle the game started. It seemed at first that the guys were winning but…Sakura-chan got serious. One after another the boys fell leaving only a few left. Kurogane, Yamazki, Syaoran, and Fai from the class next door. Why was he there? Well the two classes get together for PE. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika were the only ones left on their team as well. So guess what…girls against their boyfriends. All except for Rika, and you know who her's is. "Hey Sakura-chan keep it up! They're loseing." Chiharu smirked. For the first time Sakura actually was playing a good game…so far anyway. Chiharu threw a dodgeball and hit Yamazaki who was too busy telling a lie about dodgeballs and how they were realted to cars or something, to Fai who was listening with a fake smirk on his face. As soon as it hit him Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki by the collar and dragged him off the court. Everyone excluding Fai looked nervously at the sight. In Anime talk, sweatdropped. Anyway the game was just getting serioud until… Sakura she hit another light but this time it caused all the others to break resulting in a blackout. "Sakura!" everyone shouted. Sakura laughed nervously while the sensei turned on the backup lights. "Kinomoto-san next time be more carefull. And the rest of you go change. There's glass everywere so be carefull." The sensei ordered. Everyone sighed and went back to the locker rooms. 'Another Day with Sakura-chan.' The girls thought.

Now meanwhile on almost the other side of the world. A boy, or should I say man, in the form of a 15-year old boy, wandered the corridors of his mansion. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. AKA Clow Reed. 'I'm so bored!' he thought. Just a few seconds later the sound of his door bell was heard. "Ruby Moon would you get that?" he shouted. "Hai, Hai." She/he uttered than hurried to open the door. "Kaho-san!" she/he shouted hugging the sweet kind girl who is the object of her/his Master's affection. "Hello Ruby Moon. Um I brought someone with me. She's one of Eriol's good friends and want's to consult him about something." Kaho stated beconning a girl who looked about 14/15 into the house. "Ah I remember you! I'll go get Master Eriol. And Call me Nakuru okay?" Nakuru stated and ran off to her master. "Eriol!" she called to the boy who was pacing the halls, still. "What is it?" he asked finally stopping his pacing. "Kaho and that one girl…ooo I forgot her name..but Kaho said that you're good friends or something. Anyway they're here." She stated. "Okay just lead them to the parlor and I'll be there in a minute. Also grab Spinel Sun if you can." he ordered. Nakuru smiled widly at the amusing game of catching Spinel Sun, or known by others as Suppie. "Yay! Okay I'll tell them. Then I'll go play with Suppie!" she giggled and ran off. Eroil watched as Nakuru ran off.

**Kero: Ehh! Why stop there!**

**Hikari: school. I'll continue Eriol's day in chapter 4 though.**

**Kero: Yay! Hey will Suppie come to japan?**

**Hikari: Yep. But later.**

**Kero: Awwww. Hey wait I've hardly been in this so far!**

**Hikari: Don't worry I'll give you a bigger part later okay? Now Saku-kun and Syao**-**kun have their interview remember?**

**Kero: Oh right. Now it's time for Kero's Corner! Today it's Sakura and the brat! **

**Syaora: I am not a brat!**

**Sakura: Yeah he's not!**

**Kero: Whatever! Anyway you two, how did you like the story.**

**Syaoran: Well Sakura was…**

**Hikari: cute?**

**Syaoran (blushes): …..**

**Sakura (blushes): Arigato**

**Kero: Okay let's stop this love fest. So who do you think the new Character is?**

**Hikari: OOOO I know I know!**

**Syaoran: Of course you do. You're the author.**

**Sakura: Don't spoil it!**

**Hikari: Fine. Well Please review and more of Saku-chan and Syao-kun's interview next time!**

**Syaoran: Don't call me that!**

**Sakura: Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: The mysterious girl Yuka

**Hikari: Chapter 4 is here! Yay! Well on here it shows chapter 5 but anyway it's chapter 4 okay?**

**Syaoran: So do I show up in this chapter at all?**

**Hikari: Don't worry you have a long part in the next chappie.**

**Eriol: Yay This Chapter is almost all about me!**

**Hikari: Yeah Eri-kun gets his spotlight.**

**Eriol: Yay. (Hikari and eriol are dancing around.)**

**Toya: Okay… **

**Sakura: Um well let's just move on with Chapter 4/5 or whatever.**

**Syaoran: It's 4**

**Kero: Whatever brat, anyway Hikari does not own CCS Clamp does. She only owns the contents of this story which means the plot and the OC's and…..**

**Syaoran: Would you just shut up!**

**Kero: Why should I?!**

**Yuka: Kero just be quiet. I come in this chapter! Let's get this moving!**

**Kero: Fine…only because it's Yuka-san. Can I have my pudding now?**

**Yuka: Sure now be quiet.**

**Hikari: Moving on to chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: The mysterious girl Yuka.**

Eriol was still deep in thought as he was walking down the hallway to meet his long time friend. His dreams of the night before troubled him. In his mind, he went over the dream.

_A dark figure sat at a table, carefully mixing a pile of cards. With that same hand he put them all back into a deck, and divided it into four piles before putting them back together in a different order. The cards had on their backs a magic circle with a mixture of English and Japanese characters, with a crescent moon sitting in the center. Behind him another watched, her eyes showing an interest in what he was doing. _

_It was night, the full moon outside the window providing the only light in the immense room, but not shining enough light to reveal the figure's features. Taking the top nine cards, he lay them carefully in a certain arrangement with his left hand; three in the middle with three others on the top and bottom. Smiling slightly, he chanted, "__Cards__ bathed in Moonlight, __reveal__ to me the identity of my partner." The cards glowed, and he flipped over the top middle card. The name on the card was "THE SKY,". _

_He pondered its meaning. "So the one I seek does not knows of me, but will be a hassle." Taking the bottom middle card, he turned it over to reveal a card labeled THE CHRONO. "But I do have time before I meet them. Now, to see who it is."The figure behind him spoke up. "You have gotten much better since the first time I showed you." _

_His back was to her, he did not notice the strange look that came to her eyes as she stared at him. Her shoulder length hair, a dark shade of brown, and her gleaming amber eyes regarded the other with respect… and something more. "As they say, practice makes perfect. I've had plenty of practice. It is also thanks to my friend's excellent teaching." He flipped the first card in the center row. _

"'_THE STRENGTH.' So they do seem to have quite a bit of power after all." Then the second center card. "'THE DAY.' Hmm…" He was deep in thought before finally reaching a conclusion. _

"_As it is the DAY card, she has a pure and innocent soul, which means that the person is most likely young. But the final one shall tell me more." The final card was revealed to be a card named "THE BLOSSOM." Behind the picture of the lady on the card showed petals that were very familiar to the figure, as he'd grown up with them. _

"_Cherry blossoms. My, my, it really does say a lot." He stated "What is it supposed to mean?" the figure beside him asked, and he turned to smile at her. "It says that the one he's am seeking is named after a flower." The dark haired girl explained "And why does it say that?" the boy laughed and shook his head. " You really need to pay attention to what your cousin says." _

_He looked out the window at the shining full moon. A book lying on the table labeled "THE DAWN" glowed as its cover opened to take in the cards flying into it. He smiled as he spoke his next words, "Listen closely my friends. The name of the one we are __looking__ for is… Sakura." He stated. _

_"__Now__ for a final reading. I must know her where abouts." he divided the cards once more, then fliped over the 2nd card from the left. It read "The Sun". "So she is in Japan." He picked up the card 3rd from the left, it read,"The Melody." He pondered for a moment. " She is in Tomoeda." He smiled. _

There was also someone he had forgotten, something else in the dream that he had missed… but that didn't matter right now. He hoped when meeting with the girl of his past the pieces would come together. As he came upon the door Nakuru came skipping up behing him with an annoyed Spinel sun in hand. "I see you two are at it as usual." he laughed. "Eriol, what do you want anyway." Spinel asked. "You'll find out when we enter the palor." he smirked opening the two large doors in unison.

The two ladies in the palor stopped chatting and smiled in the direction of the "young" magician. "Eriol-kun, it's good to see you again!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair hugged Eriol then backed off to take a look at him. "I see that your dream of not being the most powerful sorccerer has come true." she smiled her aburn eyes gleaming.

Eriol showed his signiture smiled then spoke seriously. "Did you come to talk about the boy, Yuka?" he asked. The girl sighed, knowing that nothing could escape this man.

"You're correct as always my Dear Eriol-kun. It seems my hopes of him becoming a better Sorccerer have been shattered." she said with a slight hint of saddness in her voice.

"He wants to take Sakura-chan's powers am I correct?" Eriol asked. Yuka nodded sadly. "My fears became a reality. It seems that Sakura and Syaoran will have a lot to deal with." Nakuru came in with some tea for the group.

Eriol generously handed a cup to both of the girls then continued, " You might add to their problems I take it?" Yuka smiled happily at him seemingly having her spirits back. "Yes but, it will prepare them for the trials ahead. You know that all too well." she giggled.

" Hmm well the preperations are still being made for the future. It seems as thought my past self has laid a huge Burden upon us all." He replied. Kaho took a sip of her tea listening to the two talk. Nakuru however was really bored.

"You know I was thinking that you should join in on our fun Eriol, maybe come with us to Japan?" Yuka asked hopefully.

Eriol ponder for a moment but then his eyes got a evil gleam.

"I think that would benefit our young couple. In more ways than one." he laughed.

Yuka smiled cheerfully then turned to Kaho.

"I was thinking that you should come as well Kaho-san. Eriol-kun don't you think so?" Yuka pondered.

Our Kaho-san just sat there Smiling while Dear Eriol-kun answered.

"Yes, but I think we should come shortly after you. After all Hikoru might get suspicious if we come along at first. He is a clever boy." He stated.

Yuka sighed in defeat but smiled cheerfully non the less.

"You're right. Well so I'll be leaving in a few days. You all must follow us eventualy, until then I'll be waiting Eriol-kun! Thanks for the tea." she smiled then got up and walked over to Spinel sun.

"Suppie! I hope to see you come to Japan too!'' she giggled stroking the gaurdin's fur.

''Of course. Anywere Eriol goes I go.'' He stated.

Yuka smiled at the little gardian then turned to face Eriol.

'' I'll see you again soon Eriol ! Kaho take good care of him for me!'' she winked at them then skipped away merrily leaving the two smirking individuals in question.

**Hikari : Well that's it for now ! I think I'll post chapter 6 soon.**

**Yuka : So are you going to go more in detail about Hikoru next chappie ?**

**Hikari : Duh ! Anyway Kero take it from here !**

**Kero : Okay ! It's time for Dadadada ! Kero's corner ! Today we continue Sakura and the brat's interview from last time !**

**Sakura : Hi !**

**Syaoran : would you stop calling me that !**

**Kero : No you're stuck with it brat !**

**Syaoran : Why you !**

**Kero : Anyway so Sakura last time we found out that you're really bad at dodgeball any reason why ? You seem so sporty.**

**Sakura : Um no not really. Am I really that bad ?**

**Syaoran : Well kinda.**

**Tomoyo : Sakura-chan has an unconcious fear of the ball so she unintentionaly misses her target. Mixed with her clumsy Sakura-chan-ness she hits objects.**

**Syaoran : D-daidouji ! Why are you here ?**

**Tomoyo : I can't miss any of the Sakura-chan moments !**

**Sakura : Um Tomoyo-chan…..**

**Kero : Well we have to end this for now. Next time Tomoyo's being interviewed so look forward to it. Until then..**

**Sakura/Tomoyo : Ja ne !**

**Syaoran : yeah ja ne.**

**Hikari : Please review ! I promise there will be a longer chapter next time ! **


	5. Chapter 5: SakuSyao and huh? Hitsuzen?

**Hikari: **Yay! Chapter 6 is here!

**Syaoran: **Uh huh good for you know do Sakura and I have a longer chapter this time?

**Hikari: **Yes I promised you would. I don't break promises unlike some people. (glares at Hikoru)

**Hikoru: **Huh? What did I do?!

**Yuka: ** You forgot about our promise!

**Hikoru: **Huh? What promise?

**Hikari: **See! Anyway enough about Yuka and Hikoru. It's Sakura and Syaoran's turn guys.

**Yuka/Hikoru: **What?! We don't come in for a long time!

**Hikari: **We're still on Syaoran's first day back guys.

**Yuka/Hikoru: **Oh….

**Kero: ** Anyway Hikari does not own CCS only her OC's.

**Sakura: **Please enjoy this chapter!

**Tomoyo: ** Now on with Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun's adorable moment of,What? Hitsuzen?**

The rest of the school day went by fast for everyone. Before they knew it, the last bell rang. Sakura was really wanting Syaoran to come over to her house for dinner. But was too shy to ask. Tomoyo however, kept bugging her about it so finally Sakura agreed to ask him after class. Just as Syaoran was getting up from his desk Tomoyo nudged Sakura, with a smile on her face that strangely resembled Eriol.

"Go on Sakura-chan! Ask him!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura looked at her friend asking for help. So guess what Tomoyo gave it to her. Before Sakura knew it Tomoyo had pushed her into…well Syaoran's arms. Awe so cute. "Sakura are you okay?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him and well did the usual Sakura thing. 'Hoeeeee!' she thought blushing and quickly got out of his embrace. "Uh Sakura did you need something?" Syaoran asked completely oblivious to Sakura's hidden blush.

"Um Syaoran-kun, can you come over to my house tomorrow for dinner? So um will you?"Sakura asked Syaoran looking away with a bit of red on her cheeks She was fidgeting with her hands complete embarrassed. "S-sure." He replied actually caught off guard. But why is he surprised? Don't all girlfriends want to invite their boyfriends for dinner? Well some do. Anyway these guys are total amateurs when it comes to relationships. So what do we need to bring in the information needed? Tomoyo of course!

"Kyaa! So Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed videotaping it all of course. She just popped up in front of Sakura, talk about a potential heart attack. Especially if it's Tomoyo-chan, who knows when she'll show up. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted backing off in surprise. Tomoyo couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment, but none the less did her usual "Ohohohoho!"

Well anyway Syaoran just stood there next to Sakura, blushing. Heh talk about being way too embarrassed. But wait why is he embarrassed anyway? I guess we'll never know.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I won't be able to film you and Li-kun over break! So I must get in all I can." Tomoyo said with a smile. "But, still Tomoyo-chan, You promised you would ask first!" Sakura shouted. Well she did promise, man that Tomoyo, always ruining the alone time for our couple. "I'll keep that promise after I get back from Tokyo okay?" she explained. Knowing Tomoyo….that's not going to happen. But our sweet dense Sakura-chan believed her. Sometimes she's just way too dense.

"Alright. But tomorrow Syaoran-kun's coming over for dinner so you can't film us." She ordered. "Oh fine but tomorrow I'll film you all day! Ohohohoho!" She laughed with stars in her eyes. Sakura, knowing that Tomoyo and many others would interrupt her "Syaoran time" decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Come on Syaoran-kun." Sakura this time grabbed Syaoran by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom. While being dragged by the angry and embarrassed Sakura, Syaoran final felt he was home. He was back with his most important person, Sakura. _'I'm so happy he's back. I hope we can stay together forever.' _she thought.

After they reached the gate Syaoran was about to let go of her hand, but Sakura stopped and clenched his hand harder. "Can we stay like this for a while longer?" She asked. "Uh sure." He replied in surprise. Why is Sakura so… well… non Sakura like..well she hasn't had hardly any time alone with Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun do you have time?" she asked suddenly. Syaoran was well kinda surprised by this. "Yeah I do. Is there something wrong?" Sakura just gave him a smile then asked, "Hey let's go to penguin park."

The two walked to Penguin park. It was quiet, no one was around and finally our couple was alone. Sakura went to the swings and sat down. Syaoran also grabbed at swing next to her.

"Hey Syaoran-kun."

"What?"

"Do you believe in Hitsuzen?" Sakura spoke suddenly. Syaoran looked at her confusion written all over his face. "You mean what Mizuki-sensei mentioned before?" he asked.

"Yes, 'There is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen,' do you believe that?" she asked seriously. "Um well yeah I guess but, some things aren't. What brought this up anyway?" he stated. Sakura sighed then looked at the ground, swinging slowly. "No reason." She said then brushed it off as if it were nothing. "There is a reason now tell me. Don't be so mysterious Sakura." Sakura stopped swinging then stood up. "I have a feeling that something is coming. And that it's Hitsuzen that you're here." She said seriously.

"What do you mean Sakura? Did you have a dream or something? You're really acting weird Sakura." He laughed ."Yeah. I know, sorry. I just well, something's going to happen soon. But I'm so confused!" she shouted ruffling her hair. "Do you have any idea what is going to happen?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned to him smiling, "Nope no idea at all." She laughed nervously.

Syaoran stared at her blankly. "What is it?" she asked confused. Then Syaoran burst out laughing. "Huh? What's so funny Syaoran-kun?"

"You are! I mean really what are you talking about Sakura?"

"I was being Serious Syaoran! I'm really confused about all this! My dreams aren't clear lately and Kero-chan says that it's nothing. But I have a really bad feeling about this. I'm worried and all you're doing is laughing at me!" she pouted. "Sakura." Syaoran called. All she did was stand with her back to him. Obviously still mad.

"Sakura I'm sorry." He stated. No response from Sakura so…Suddenly she felt Syaoran pull her close and embrace her. He was slightly blushing, but Sakura was too happy to notice. "I'll always be here for you." He stated "Syaoran-kun, Arigato. I forgive you." She looked up and smiled. She gently touched his face and Sakura did something no one would expect. Our dear sweet dense gullible Sakura-chan kissed Syaoran! But on the cheek that is….Man so close! Well it's better than nothing I guess. "Come to my house around 6 tomorrow okay? I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran-kun!" She smiled and walked away contently.

Meanwhile Syaoran was still standing there, speechless. But unknown to them someone got it all on tape. "Ohohohoho! I got Sakura on tape! I can't wait to make this into a movie! I'll call it Sakura and Syaoran's love eternal! But first I must help and make outfits!" She whispered to herself. Yeah we all know who that is, Tomoyo. She never gives up! Syaoran was standing there too lost in his thoughts to notice. '_Wait a sec. Sakura just kissed me! Sakura just..'_ he blushed like mad causing Tomoyo-chan to giggle. But well he didn't notice. Hehehe Tomoyo is off the hook. After a long time of staring into space he finally came back to earth and realized that he still had home work! "Stupid homework." He mumbled then started walking home.

The next day was Sunday. No school meant time for Sakura to sleep in. And this time she slept till noon. Even though it was her Birthday she still slept in. "HOEEEEE! I have to go to the store!" she squealed then rushed down the stairs after quickly eating her lunch or to her breakfast. Before rushing out the door. By the time she got back it was close to 3. She had met up with Tomoyo on the way so she made Sakura go shopping with her for clothes.

Sakura walked into her house taking off her shoes singing. "Oh what's the Monster so happy about?" Toya smirked. Sakura got beat red. She **hated **being called a monster. "Oh, Toya, you shouldn't pick on her." Yukito said. "Yukito-san, It's good to see you. Are you staying for dinner as well?" Sakura asked with a smile feeling all _Hanyan!_ "No forgive me but Toya and I are going to study for exams at my house. But, I too am curious as to why Sakura-chan is so happy." He said with a gentle smile. "Syaoran-kun's back and is coming over for dinner." Sakura said with a huge smile. Toya got really irritated at the thought of seeing Syaoran again or as he would call him _"the brat"._

"So the brat's back huh? Well I'll have to make him feel welcome." He said sarcastically. "Onii-chan if you do anything to Syaoran-kun I'll never forgive you." Sakura pouted. "Fine but, if that brat tries anything I swear I'll-"Oh come on Toya You know he would never do anything to hurt her." Yukito quickly interrupted. "Well I'm going to go change alright? But after that I'll make dinner." She said with a smile. "Okay just don't kill him Monster." Toya smirked. "Onii-chan! I am not a monster! And I won't kill him! I have gotten better at cooking for your information!" Sakura shouted giving him a kick to the shin before running up the stairs, leaving Toya groaning in pain.

Sakura opened the door of her room to find Kero-chan playing video games again. "Kero-chan! Syaoran-kun's coming over!" Sakura shouted with joy. "Oh the kid's back. I'll have to show him how much cooler I've gotten! Ha Ha!" Kero laughed. "You haven't changed Kero." Sakura stated. "I have too changed! I have beaten Suppie's high score!" Kero stated. "Whatever Kero-chan, but I have to find an outfit to wear!" Sakura frantically searched through her closet. Sakura heard a knock at her door. She opened the Door to find Tomoyo holding an outfit made by her. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted with joy. "I knew you would need a new outfit so I made one!" She said with stars in her eyes. "Well let's get you ready! You have dinner with Li-kun." She said with an evil look in her eyes. Sakura sighed then prepared herself for all the things Tomoyo would do to have her ready.

Meanwhile Syaoran was searching through his many boxes trying to finding something. While he was searching he was interrupted by the doorbell. He ran over and opened the door. "Mr. Li I have a package for you." Syaoran took the package, thanked them, and then closed the door. He looked at the address. It was from Tomoyo Daidouji. He opened it up and a card fell out. He picked up the card and read it. "Dear, Li-kun, I heard you were going to Sakura-chan's and knew that you probably haven't finished unpacking. So I made you clothes that will surely make Sakura go all "Hanyan!" Good Luck! P.S Sakura-chan's going to look super Kawaii! So prepare yourself okay?" Syaoran sighed then started to open the box." Man, I sure hope they don't make me look stupid. And what the heck is Hanyan?" Syaoran took out the clothes. "Hmm, it's not that bad. "said after eyeing the clothes. Syaoran glanced at the clock and realized it was 4:50. "I guess that means no time for training." He sighed.

Now it's back to Sakura. Well after what seemed like an endless battle with Tomoyo, Sakura was finally ready. And I must say Tomoyo did a good job on this outfit, a short- knee length skirt, white in color with light ruffles at the hem. What pulled it all together was the Light pink- short sleeved shirt that had flower-petal-like, ruffles around the neckline. Tomoyo almost fainted at seeing her long awaited design on her ultra fabulous Sakura-chan. After much pushing, and over dramatizing, Tomoyo left the Kinomoto residence. Finally Sakura could start on dinner.

During the time Sakura was preparing, Kero-chan was playing his games as usual, when…."Noooooo! I was at level 62!" he had a game over. And a game over meant well….hell for Sakura. After hearing the many cries from Kero, Sakura grabbed a cup of pudding to bring up to Kero.

**Hikari: **That's all for this chapter!

**Syaoran: **This one is actually longer…

**Hikari: **Surprised?

**Syaoran: ** Not really. I knew you could do it.

**Hikari: **(tears up.) Syao-kun! I love you! (glomps Syaoran)

**Syaoran: ** Oi! Get off of me!

**Kero: **Okay…now it's time for…dadadada! Kero's corner were I the great Kerberos interview characters! Today is Toya Onii-chan. Yo! Onii-chan.

**Toya: **Yo.

**Kero: **So big bro did Sakura fill you in on everything?

**Toya: **I already knew about it. She just find out that I knew anyway.

**Kero: **So I heard you got your powers back. How'd that happen?

**Toya: **Well before Kaho left she gave me a bit of her power. She said I seemed too tired so well that's that.

**Kero: **Yeah you were pretty pitiful.

**Toya: **What?!

**Kero: ** Hey just wondering what is your relationship with the snow rabbit?

**Toya: ** Huh relationship? Best friends what else?

**Kero: ** Well there's lots of rumors that you guys are..

**Toya: **Not in this story we aren't!

**Kero: **Well that might be a disappointment to some fans but oh well!

**Toya: ** Thank goodness for me.

**Kero: **Well that's all for now! Next time it's huh? The snow rabbit and Yue?

**Yukito: **I'm glad that I get to be in this. Please be kind to me Kerberos-san.

**Kero: **Sure…anyway-

**Hikari: ** Next time we get to see some Kawaii SakuSyao moments! Look forward to it!

**Sakura: **Please review! Hikari-chan would appreciate it!

**Kero/Hikari: **Until next time! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6:Sakura and Syaoran plus,spies?

**Hikari: **Yay! People like my story!

**Syaoran: **Wow really?

**Hikari:** Yes! I'm so glad thanks so much everyone!

**Sakura: **So Hikari-chan whats coming up in this chapter?

**Hikari: **I'm glad you asked Saku-chan! This one is all Sakura and Syaoran! Yay!

**Syaoran: (looks at the script) **Do I really act this way?

**Hikari: **A bit yeah. It's so cute! Syaoran you're just adorable!

**Sakura: **Back off.

**Hikari:**Yeah yeah….I really want him though, you're so lucky Saku-chan.

**Sakura: **Don't I know it.

**Syaoran: **(blushes)

**Hikari:** Kawaii! Anyway I don't owen CCS. Only my Oc's and Please enjoy Chapter 7!

**Sakura and Syaoran plus….devious hidden Spys? Huh? They promised!**

"Kero! I have pudding!" Sakura shouted after opening the door. Kero was crying his eyes out. Poor little thing…well that ended after he saw the pudding. "Waaaaaai! Pudding!" he shouted. Sakura set the pudding down on her desk. "Kero while Syaoran's here please keep the whining to a minimum." She ordered. It seemed at first Kero didn't hear her but then a muffled. "okay." Was heard.

Soon after the dinner was ready and Sakura was beat. Want to know why? Well Sakura really wanted to make Syaoran's favorite dish. So after many hours of practice before hand she made a decent Dim sum. And since it's our clumsy Sakura-chan it took longer than planned. Let's just say things like, broken plates, stoves on fire, and cuts, happened.

After setting the table Sakura heard the doorbell ring. "Oh he must be here!" she said aloud. When she had taken off her apron and checked herself in the mirror, Sakura ran answer the door.

When the door was open silence followed. Sakura stared at Syaoran and He stared at her.

Syaoran blushed at how cute she looked.

Sakura also blushed at how handsome he was.

After staring for a while, about 3 minutes, Syaoran was the first to break the silence.

"Uh can I come in?"

"Oh um sorry! Uh sure!" Sakura blushed realizing what had just happened.

They walked into the living room Kero was half asleep holding a spoon. How did he get down there? Well he wanted more pudding. Sakura let it slide though.

"Have a seat I'll make some tea." Sakura went into the Kitchen.

Syaoran sat down, still blushing. "_Why does she have to be so cute? It's not that I don't want her to be but it's just I haven't seen her in a while. I really wanted to be calm about this!" _He thought to himself over and over about how he was going to give his present to her, after all it is her birthday. Did you forget? Well Sakura did.

But poor Sakura and Syaoran were being watched. Unknown to them it was none other than Tomoyo and Toya with Yukito close by, who should be studying. They were hiding behind a bush close by the living room window.

"Um we really shouldn't be here." Yukito whispered.

"Sakura really wants to be alone with Li-kun, But, I can't resist the chance to record the gift exchange! Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed evilly again with stars in her eyes thinking of how cute Sakura is with Syaoran.

"Huh? Gift exchange?" Toya uttered in surprise.

"Today is her birthday." Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

"But we're celebrating next week." Toya's right they are but….

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Syaoran can't give his gift early." Tomoyo corrected the idiotic Onii-chan.

"Um Toya we really shouldn't be here." Yukito sweatdropped.

"Yuki, I'm sorry but I can't leave her alone with that brat!" Toya whispered ready to fight.

"Oh Toya, they seem fine and she really cares for him. Come on let's go." Yukito whispered.

"Ah she's coming towards us!" Toya moved back from the window. Sakura walked over and closed the curtains.

"Aw. I wanted to film some more… goof thing I have hidden cameras." Tomoyo laughed evilly. The two college boys sweat dropped.

"Well now can we go Toya?" Yukito asked. "Yeah. I really can't do anything anyway." Toya sighed then the boys left, but Tomoyo went to her car to view the footage on the hidden cameras.

"Syaoran-kun, I brought the tea." Sakura smiled after setting down the tray.

"Oh okay." Syaoran stated.

" We can have dinner now if you like, then maybe some cake afterwards?" Sakura asked.

"Um sure but I-"Cake! Where! I want more cake!" Syaoran was quickly interrupted by Kero who just woke up.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"Ah the kid's here. You haven't changed a bit." Kero said with a slight laugh.

"You haven't changed either except in weight." Syaoran snickered.

"I'm so not fat! I've gained muscle!" Kero shouted flexing, but to no avail.

"Yeah, yeah." Syaoran said in disagreement.

"What did you say!?" Kero shouted getting ready for a fight. But in response Syaoran gave him his signature death glare.

"Kero-chan go up stairs. I'll bring you up some more cake later so just don't bother Syaoran-kun. Alright?" Sakura ordered. Kero was hesitant at first but soon gave in.

"Alright, but you better not hold out on me!" Kero said floating up the stairs.

"Sorry about that. I'll go get dinner set out." Sakura quietly laughed.

"It's fine but, before that I have something for you." Syaoran pulled out a red box with a pink ribbon in top.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." Syaoran placed the box in her hands.

"But my partie is not till next week." Sakura gasped.

"That doesn't mean I can't give you a gift early. Am I right?" Syaoran smiled.

"Well yeah..but-"

"Just Open it."

Sakura opened the box to find a necklace with a Moon and a star inside it.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura put it on.

"Arigato!" Sakura shouted then hugged Syaoran causing him to blush.

After a bit of fawning from Sakura the two sat down for dinner.

**After Dinner….**

"So was it good? I tried making Dim Sum but I haven't made it before so..." Sakura blushed.

"It was very delicious."

"I'm glad! So would you like to have some cake? My dad made it but I added strawberries." Sakura asked.

"Sure, but would you like some help?" Syaoran asked.

"No that's alright. Just wait here while I put the dishes up." She replied picking up the dishes.

"Okay."

Sakura put the Dishes in the sink then cut tree pieces of cake. "I'll go take this to Kero-chan." Sakura smiled walking to the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Syaoran stated with a smiled.

Sakura blushed then ran up the stairs. Kero was playing videogames, like always. "Kero-chan I brought you some cake."

Kero floated over.

"Yay! Cake!" he shouted.

Sakura started to walk out the door but then felt a familiar presence. "Huh?"

"What is it Sakura?" Kero asked swallowing the last bit of cake.

"_I feel..Clow Cards?_ she felt the presence once more, but soon it faded.

"_No, they weren't Clow Cards. I caught them all, it must be my imagination_."

She shook her head not even thinking about the thought that there were more.

"Sakura?" Kero floated next to her.

"It's nothing. Have you finished your cake?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yep, it it was awesome!" he smiled. "Good, well I'm going down stairs. Stay up here okay?" she ordered then closed the door_. _

'_That was extremely weird_.' She thought to herself. She walked down the stairs and locked eyes with Syaoran. He noticed her uneasiness, of course anyone would with a usually smiling girl having a puzzled look.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But thanks." Sakura said nervously._ 'If he didn't sense it, then It was my imagination'._ She thought in relief.

"Syaoran-kun?" She asked.

"What?"

"Thank you for the best Birthday I ever had." she whispered blushing but he heard it.

"Y-you're welcome." He stuttered, blushing.

"Well let's have some cake before my brother gets here." Sakura said.

"Ok." Syaoran was still blushing.

After they had the cake Toya walked in the door. He spotted Syaoran and glared at him with such intensity. Syaoran sensed him and glared at him as well. Sakura felt the tension between the two and quickly intervened.

"Um Onii-chan, your dinner's in the kitchen." Sakura pointed to the kitchen while the two were still exchanging glares. Toya calmed down a bit. "Fine you're off the hook this time brat." Toya sighed and went off into the Kitchen. Syaoran glanced at his watch and it was close to 11. "It's getting late." He sighed. "Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop?" Sakura asked as she was walking with Syaoran to the door.

"No, it's fine. And call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry, I will." Sakura tilted her head and gave him a gentle smile.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" Syaoran asked slightly Blushing.

"S-sure." Sakura replied blushing, she was extremely happy at his offer. Sakura walked Syaoran to the door then they said their goodbyes.

After watching Syaoran till he was out of sight Sakura walked back into the house, gently touching the beautiful pendent he gave her. '_Syaoran…he's the best'._

"So the brat gave you that." Toya stated coming up behind Sakura.

In response she jumped and gasped. "I'm sorry. You scared me. Did you say something?" she stuttered regaining her composer.

"I asked if that Chinese brat gave that to you." he sighed. "Yes, he did. Why do you care?" she huffed.

" I don't like him." he replied.

"Well I love him, and he loves me." She stated proudly.

"What?! THE BRAT SAID HE LOVED YOU?!" he shouted.

"Yeah, last year. And I told him I loved him Don't you remember? You drove me to go see him off. That's when I told him." she explained.

"I thought all you gave him was that bear you made." he sighed.

"Well I also told him I loved him and that he's my most important person, and that I would wait for him."

"So that's why you turned down that Rei guy when he asked you out." he pondered.

"Yeah because I love Syaoran-kun. Hey wait How did you know about Rei?!"

"Um I uh…"

"Oh whatever it doesn't matter. So will you back off now? I don't like it when you glare at Syaoran-kun." she stated with her hands on her hips.

" I will a bit but, I STILL don't like him." Toya huffed.

"Fine, that's good enough." Sakura walked up the stairs and went into her room. Kero was asleep, still with the TV on. Sakura went over and turned it off and tucked Kero into bed.

"Modern…yaki.." Kero uttered.

"Goodnight Kero." she whispered. Soon Sakura found she was tired and put on her light pink pajamas.

'_I wonder what that presence I felt earlier was? It must be my imagination. I best not worry about it.' _Sakura thought then drifted off to sleep.

**Hikari: I wrote this chapter a long time ago so it wasn't my best.**

**Syaoran: That's for sure. **

**Hikari: What?(tears up)**

**Syaoran: You must make it better next time okay.**

**Hikari: Yes I will promise!**

**Kero: My turn! It's Dadadada! Kero's corner where I the great Kerberos interview characters! Today it's the Snow rabbit and Yue! Heywhat how come you are both being interviewed?  
**

**Yue: It's the writters idea.**

**Yukito: Still it seems fun.**

**Kero: Okay….So um Yue you don't get to come out much anymore huh?**

**Yue: No I don't. But, I don't really mind.**

**Kero: Why's that?**

**Yue: I don't have to listen to your whining all the time.**

**Kero: Why You!**

**Yukito: Calm down you two!**

**Kero: Whatever. Anyway, Snow rabbit, what are you going to do now that you are not going to disapear?**

**Yukito: Live a normal college life and eat.**

**Kero: Uh anything else?**

**Yukito: Well I would like to go traveling all over the world trying food….**

**Kero: Okay….That's it for now!**

**Hikari: Yep next time I promise the chapter will be better!**

**Kero: Hey who am I interviewing next time?**

**Hikari: Eriol**

**Eriol: I'm looking forward to it.**

**Kero:…..**

**Syaoran: Review.**

**Sakura: If you can!**

**Hikari: See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Yuka, Hikoru, and the Cards

**Hikari: **Yay chapter 5 it'd been edited and is now chapter 7 Yay!

**Syaoran: **What?! You edited the plot? Ugh so confusing!

**Hikari: **Oh calm down Syao-kun. For all of you who read chapter 5 before please forget about what happens after the flashback with Yuka and Hikoru! It turns out I made Hikoru's personality completely different form what I had intended. Sorry! So please keep in mind that Hikoru is now different.

**Syaoran: **You know...people are going to be very confused...

**Hikari: **I know I know! But because of the recent TCR chapters I had to change it!

**Syaoran:** Uh why?

**Hikari:**Because you and Sakura- um never mind!

**Syaoran: **What?

**Hikari:** Moving on!

**Kero: **Hikari does not own CCS only her OC's and this story.

**Hikari: **Arigato Kero-chan! Now for chapter 6 or 7…. whatever!

**Chapter 7: Yuka, Hikoru, and the Dawn Cards.**

5 years previous to our story.

It was April, time for school to start, and everyone was cheerful. All except a certain girl. "Hurry up Hikoru or we'll be late!" the girl shouted to her friend. This is Ayasaki Yuka, a girl of 10 living in London England.

When he finally caught up the boy named Hikoru with his black hair and blue eyes, was gasping for breath. "Man Yuka you really need to slow down! Why do you need to hurry anyway?" He asked. Yuka turned to him with a look of irritation. Firmly standing her ground she stated calmly to him like she did every morning. "Hikoru you idiot! Ho many times do I have to tell you! Eriol-kun is going to teach me how to control my powers today! And you want to know why I must be early? Well for your information if I'm late he won't teach me until after school!" she shouted.

Hikoru backed off a bit from his brunet companion and stated his response coldly, "Yuka I really don't care about your powers nor that Eriol guy. So what I mean by why are you in a hurry, it's because you're 2 hours earlier for your training than usual. So may I ask why?" he smirked.

Yuka actualy hadn't talk to much about her powers to Hikoru. They've been best friends for years but still kept secrets from each other. Yuka from an early age has had the ability to see the future in her dreams, Because of that she knows about everything that will happen that day. Well, not always. Sometimes she can change the future unknowingly. That's how she found out about Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol had already known about her existence for a while.

But decided to not seek her, but let her find him. And that brings us to the present were Eriol has taken in our Yuka as a student. As of now she can control her abilities to see the future as well as use elemental magic.

Hikoru knows of her elemental powers but not her future-sight. "Well I just have to that's all. Anyway you better get moving or I'll leave you behind!" she shouted then hurried off through the gates of her elementary school. Grining from ear to ear Hikoru followed Yuka through the gates to watch her practice.

"Eriol-kun I'm here!" Yuka shouted happily. Eriol was standing underneath a tree waiting for Yuka. After hearing her shouted he turned a flashed his usual chesire cat grin. "Yuka-chan you're early. So you must want me to teach you how to make them right?" he asked.

"Yep! But do I really haveto give them to someone else after I'm done? And why must I make them anyway?" she asked. "It increases your magic abilities as well as your control of them." Eriol explained.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Hikoru asked. He was there the whole time after all. "Oh Sorry Hikoru, I have to make cards." Yuka stated.

Hikoru gave her a confused look then asked, "By cards you mean- " Cards that have some of her magic in them. By doing this it will release all the excess magic built up. Thus giving her more control." Eriol continued.

After this conversation Hikoru was even more confused than before. Noticing his look of confusion Yuka laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hikoru don't worry about it. It's just to make sure my powers don't go crazy and hurt someone." She sighed. "But Yuka, you must have someone to take these cards off your hands." Eriol smirked.

'What's he planning? I sure hope it's not bad.' Yuka thought. "So I can just pick anyone right?" she asked. Eriol's smirk faded into a frown.

"No, you can't just give them to anyone. They must have certain qualities." Yuka and Hikoru looked at him with confusion wondering what he meant by "certain qualities".

"What I mean by that is, they must have some trace of magic in them." Eriol sighed. "Okay so after I make them I have to find someone trustworthy right?- "And they must have magical abilities, Yuka." Eriol interupted.

He then turned to Hikoru. "What?" Hikoru asked after noticing his gaze. Yuka looked at Eriol then at Hikoru then came to a conclusion, "You can't possible be thinking of me giving them to Hikoru?!" she shouted.

Eriol's then gave his wide chesire cat grin, confirming Yuka's thoughts. "No way. He doesn't have any magic abilities!" She shouted in disbelief. "Oh but he does. It's just faintly there though." Eriol smirked. Hikoru's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you mean that I have powers like Yuka!?" he shouted. "Um no, you just have the potential to have something similar. That is if you can handle the responsibility." Eriol stated.

" You bet I can! So is it okay Yuka? Please Please Please!" Hikoru begged. Yuka can never resist his puppy-dog eyes so…."Yeah, I guess that's okay." She sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Hikoru shouted running around like an idiot. "Are you sure he can handle this?" Yuka questioned. "Yes, but the real trial is how he will. So are you ready to start?" Eriol asked. Yuk paused for a moment before answering. "I'm ready but, I'm just not sure if I can handle the trials of the future. So you think I can Eriol-kun?" Eriol Looked at Yuka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can. But you won't be alone so, do your best okay?" he smiled.

**5 years later: Present**

Yuka had just gotten home after going to visit Eriol. She opened the door only to find Hikoru. He had a serious look on his face that soon turned into a smirk.

" Welcome back Yuka. So you went to go see Hiiragizawa correct?" He asked, thinking that she had more information for him.

"Yes I did so what?" she said rolling her eyes. She knew what he would ask. Yuka walked though the door then closed it behind her.

"Did he say anything about the Card Mistress? After all she is an important asset to my plan." He smirked.

"No, Hikoru, why are you doing this? You can't bring her back…. No one can no matter how hard they try, can bring back someone who has died." She sighed looking away with a solem look.

"There are ways Yuka." He looked at her with pain in his eyes. Yuka returned her gaze at him.

"I know that but, it's wrong. You have to give something up in exchange right?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes but that doesn't matter to me." He said without any feeling. He clenched his fist, thinking in his heart that it does.

"But, Hikoru you could…" she paused, thinking about the future she saw in her dream, Hikoru's fate. She didn't want it to happen. But she couldn't tell him, because it would just make it worse. Yuka knew this, it pained her, more than anything ever did.

"Like I care what happens to me anymore…., Yuka just be ready for tomarrow." Hikoru said then walked out her door, shutting it behind him.

"Hikoru, I just can't let the that future happen." Yuka said quietly, a tear falling down her cheek.

**Hikari:** That's all for chapter 7. I made it longer this time! Yay!

**Syaoran:** Not by much.

**Hikari:** Hey! Anyway Please review!

**Kero:** Oi Don't forget my section!

**Hikari:** Oh right. Sorry Kero-chan.

**Kero:** It's fine. Now it's time for dadadadada! Kero's corner! Where I the Great Kerberos Interview Characters! Today we have Tomoyo! Hi Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo**: Hello Kero-chan!

**Kero**:So Tomoyo in Chapter 2 you said that you have Sakura and Syaoran's confessions on tape. How Did you get them?

**Tomoyo**: Ohohohohoh! I'm so glad you asked Kero-chan! Well If you must know I followed Sakura-chan after school and Happened to catch Syaoran's confession on film! It was so cute! And Sakura well since I had a choir competition I sent my body guards to catch hers on tape. It's not like I can miss one of the best moments in "Kawaii Sakura-chan moments" in History!

**Kero**: Uh wow…

**Hikari**: Wow is right. Never underestimate Tomoyo.

**Syaoran**: That's for sure. I can't believe she got that on tape.

**Kero**: Oi what are you guys doing here!? This is my section get out!

**Hikari/Syaoran:** Fine.

**Kero:** Alright then. So Tomoyo when did you and Kurogane get together?

**Tomoyo:** Well he just transferred and sat next to me in History class. Sakura-chan noticed him looking at me and well… we started having lunch together…and soon after that he asked me out. (blushes)

**Hikari:** Aww how cute!

**Kero:** Hey this is my interview

**Hikari:** Well it's over.

**Kero:** Huh?! Well next time it's um who's next?

**Hikari:** Touya…

**Kero:** Nani?!!!!!

**Hikari:** Um well until next time! I'll make it longer! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Just an Ordinary day right?

**Hikari: **Yay chapter 8!

**Syaoran: **Wow this one might actually make sense. But's it's so random.

**Hikari: ** Hey what's that suppose to mean?

**Syaoran: **Oh no nothing at all….

**Hikari: **(tears up) Syao-kun doesn't like me?

**Syaoran: ** No! No! That's not it!

**Hikari: ** You love me don't you.

**Syaoran: ** No I don't I love Sakura. You're just a friend.

**Hikari: ** The be me clear on your actions Syao-kun.

**Syaoran: **Whatever. Now would you please move on with the story.

**Hikari: **Yeah Yeah. I don't own CCS clamp does. Now please enjoy chapter 8!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: It's just another day right? Nope.**

Sakura woke up late, as usual. It was Friday the day before Sakura's birthaday with all the thoughts of how she and Tomoyo were going to set it up, Sakura still had time to well, be Sakura. "Choco banana! Choco choco!~" she sang happily skipping down the street. Even though she was late, Sakura really was too out of it to care. I bet you're wondering why she is not walking to school with Syaoran. Well they had decided to meet up at school today because of Toya, he was still a bit mad about Saturday. (chapter 6) So to avoid any rantings from Toya, they decided to wait until he cooled down.

"Pre-pre-parade! Even I'm not strong! Pre-pre-parade! I will catch you someday!" she sang then took a look at her watc she got from her Onii-chan and Yukito. "Oh no I'm late!"

Sakura rushed through the streets, jumping over every obstical in her way. She finally reached school just before the gates closed. "Heh- I- made- it" she panted, bending over just by the gate. School doesn't really start until later, but if you don't get there before 8, you get locked out. That's what you get for being late, and Sakura hated when that happed to her.

"Hmm you were so really close to being locked out. Never thought you could be this late. Guess I was wrong." Syaoran smirked. He was standing in front of Sakua. "You-were- waiting- for- me?" she said breathlessly. "Yeah, I can't walk you to school, but I can to class right?" he asked. "Of course! Let's go then! I don't want to make you late too." She winked then they both went off to class, holding hands of course.

"You two made it!" Tomoyo said happily clasping her hands together. "Uh Yeah, Hi Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah, luckily this girl actually made it though the front gate, otherwise I'd be the one to beg the teachers to let her in." Syaoran said smirking pointing to Sakura. "Hey!" she said blushing like mad, for well she was mad. "Ohohohoho! Sakura's always been like this. You might want to get used to it Li-kun." Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh I already knew about this, after all she was late to class almost everyday in elementary school." Syaoran stated. Sakura got beat red. "I was not later almost everyday…just every other day…" she satd quietly looking in the opposite direction. "Same difference." Syaoran said. "Hey Syaoran-kun!" she shouted, still beat red.

It was now almost the end of class. After Terada-sensei had given an extra long lesson, he decided to give the class a project.

"Now that we have taken some notes over chapter 5, we now can do a project." He earned a groan from the student but it only made him smile. "Oh come one! It's actually might be fun for you this time. For this project you may do anything you want, an essay, skit, power point etc. The only requirement is that it must include material over chapters 1-5. You will have a partner and whoever passes it in early will have additional points. In my hands, is the list of whom I partnered you with." He started dictating until there are only two students left. " -and Sakura-san, will be with Li-san." He finished. Sakura secretly jumped for joy in her mind, while Syaoran actually thought of what to do for the project.

At lunch everyone talked about what they should do for the project, as well as what they need for Sakura's party. "So what are you and Sakura going to do for your project, Li-kun? Kurogane-san and I are going to do a power-point." Tomoyo asked. "I was thinking we'd do an essay." He answered then turned to Sakura who was playing her DS.

"How about you Sakura?" he asked. "Gaaa! I died again! Stupid Noise." She mumbled. "What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, completely confused.

"Oh she's playing a game Syaoran….and when she's playing a game…she won't listen to anyone." Tomoyo sighed. "Hmm we'll see about that." he smirked.

Syaoran moved closer to Sakura, got right in front of her face, and closed the DS. "Hey!-Oh Syaoran…uh sorry…you wanted something?" she asked laughing nervously. All the others fell over, they had never thought of doing that.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

IN LONDON AIRPORT

"Yuka hurry up! Yoshiro- san said that our jet leaves at 4:50, and we are late! I may own it but that doesn't mean that it's good for us to be late!" Hikoru shouted. It was now about 5 am and Hikoru along with Yuka were about to fly to Japan. Yuka however was not in a good mood. She was very annoyed that this boy, whom owed her his life, is ordering her around.

"Ugh! Hikoru, why do you have to be so demanding! I'm doing you a favor you know! I don't have to come." Yuka mumbled trying to carry her about 40 pound bag to the gate, # 32 to be exact.

"Yeah, yeah. So is Akane going to pick us up?" Hikoru asked. He then took his bag and threw it to Yuka. "Carry that for me will ya." He stated not even looking her in the face while he walked through the gate to get on the plane.

""HEY! I'm not you're servant so carry your own stuff! Hikoru!" Yuka shouted running after Hikoru into the plane.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

BACK WITH SAKURA AND CO.

The group was eating lunch under the Sakura tree. All were slightly bored and also really tired of the everyday, homework. So Yamazaki decided to share his idea. No matter what.

"Hey! Guys I have an awesome Idea!" Yamazaki shouted. Kurogane was right next to him and his ears were now throbbing.

"Yeah what is it Yamazaki?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was playing her DS, yet again so he was just watching her silently. Lunch still wasn't over yet and it was killing the others.

"You know that place they were building down at Tokyo Tower, Natsumatsuri Sho yo?" Yamazaki asked.

Natsumatsuri Sho yo, was a new theme park in downtown Tomoeda. Everyone was excited because it was like no other theme park in the world. It has everything from rollercoaster's to an indoor beach. It had everything anyone could want. It started production about 10 years ago starting with an indoor beach, it expanded after that. Everyone was very excited about all the new attractions.

"Uh yeah, I remember Sakura was really exited about it." Syaoran pondered. Sakura looked up for a second after hearing her name, then she just resumed playing.

"Well, it opened last week! So let's all go afterschool!" Yamazaki Shouted. He was rather happy about it. And for the first time in a long time, he had not said one lie, which deeply disturbed Chiharu.

"Uh why?" Chiharu asked.

"Because, there are tons of great carnival games?" Yamazaki stuttered. He braced himself for the many beating Chiharu might have in store. But they didn't come which surprised everyone greatly. Chiharu stayed calm for a few minutes and when he lost his guard, Yamazaki was hit over the head by his oh so very loving girlfriend.

"Couldn't you have thought of a better reason?! Man you're hopeless." She shouted, then began to walk off after hearing the bell ring.

"Oh hey wait Chiharu-chan! Come on it'll be fun!" Yamazaki ran after her, probably trying to win her over. It worked because she stopped walking.

"…will you win me a stuffed animal?" she asked cutely. Chiharu had always loved stuffed animals and this chance to get more of them, made her go crazy.

"Yeah of course." Yamazaki stated proudly.

"….well then…okay." Chiharu finally gave in, and for a really interesting reason too. Everyone just watched the couple, and thought, why are they together again?

"Yay! So Daidouji-san will you get us a ride there?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo was quietly sipping her tea, that her bodyguards had brought for her. She set down the cup and turned to Chiharu with a bright smile on her face.

"It'll be my pleasure! This is a chance to film Kawaii! SakuSyao moments!" Tomoyo swooned, her eyes were sparkling once again with pleasure and excitement over filming hr adorable Sakura-chan.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Syaoran: ** Let me guess you had severe writer's block?

**Hikari: **Yeah….I still do.

**Syaoran: **Great, just great.

**Hikari: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

**Sakura: **It's okay. Hopefully Hikari-chan will have no more writers block and bring you a better and longer chapter next time.

**Hikari: **Yes, and sorry no Kero's corner this time. He's sick and well, I'm kinda tired so he'll be back next time. Also sorry for the long delay in writing this chapter. After one of the Tsubasa chapters I read. My mind went numb as to how to write this for some reason. So next time I'll write a better chapter. Thanks to all of you who read this. Please review! I appreciate it. Bye Bye for now.


	9. AN: Rewrite

**A/N: **I decided to re-write this, sorry. The story didn't come out the way I intended. It's not that I'm unhappy with it, it's that the way I wrote it came off a bit different so I'm editing. So Everything will baisically almost be the same, except some things may be cut. So I'll post the new re-written chapters soon. I hope you'll read them! Also thanks for the positive reviews on this story.


End file.
